


The Waters away From Home

by RedPirate



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Merman - Fandom, Red Hood and the Outlaws, Robin (Comics), merman au - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Batfamily Feels, Family Drama, Fluff, Isolation, Jo being Jo, M/M, Magic, Mermaid Transformation, Other, Poor Jason - Freeform, Slight Violence, Transformation, batfam, batfamily, have yet to decide on the ship here, jaydick, mer!dick grayson, mer!jason todd, mer!tim drake, mermaid, mermaid au, mermaid dick grayson, mermaid jason todd, mermaid tim drake, merman, merman au, merman dick grayson, merman jason todd, merman tim drake, merman transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2019-07-01 21:46:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15782733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedPirate/pseuds/RedPirate
Summary: What does one do when their life has been taken from them? When everything they once knew gone... thrown into a new life. Under the sea.Jason doesn't want to be here, he wants to get out of the water. He wants his damn legs back, he never asked to be turned into a fish, even if it had saved his life. No, Jason would rather have drowned.So what if he now has Dick and Bruce as his new family in the ocean, he never asked for it, never wanted it. He was changed against his will.. Now he's stuck like this, forever....





	1. A life washed away, replaced.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction on this website, I hope everyone enjoys. This will be getting interesting, hopefully to all of you tooooooo. I'm going through a merman AU phase don't judge me lol ;] 
> 
>  
> 
> Comments and suggestions are always read and appreciated.
> 
>  
> 
> Tumblr: PirateFrost

Jason tries to remember, but his mind is only full of flashes and screenshots of memories. This wasn’t supposed to happen, he was better than this. He’d had to be by now, 3 years on the streets alone should’ve taught him something about not being caught by the cops. He should’ve been careful not to drop the cans of soup from under his jacket when startled by the policeman. Should’ve just ran out of the store, shouldn’t of hesitated in time for the pig to grab him by the hoodie and pull him back. He had to ditch it, slipping his arms out, Jason just ran. 

Soon to be chased across the streets of Gotham he didn’t know he could run that fast or that long and that far. He could hear the sirens of the police car the whole time though, always sounding like they were right behind him ready to grab and taken poor Jason to some juvenile detention center again, he wouldn’t go back. Never.

Panting, he remembered himself continuing to sprint, jumping over bins. Shoving past random clueless citizens trying to find an opening to escape before, to slip out of sight and make it back to his shack.

However fate wasn’t kind to him today. 

Jason turned sharp to the right as a car pulled out of the driveway he was running down, continuing to bolt as the cop car was closing into him, only to find his tattered old shoes slamming against old wooden planks as he found himself darting down the dock to the Gotham bay. Soon he ran out of road, as the police officer got back out of his car and started to walk up to Jason, cuffs in hand. 

He wasn’t going back, not after everything that happened before he got out. Jason knew if he went back it would only get worse, until he broke.  
So he’d take his chances with the ocean.

Without thinking a second thought, Jason turned and ran. Right off the peer. The water was colder than he thought it would be, the currents stronger. He was instantly being pulled out of the bay. His head bobbing from above and below the waves, he felt the water burn in his lungs, it stung his eyes. 

Why did he think this was a good idea? He couldn’t barely keep his head above water, little lone swim. 

He could hear the officer call out to him, preparing to jump in to save the poor street rat. But that’s when something grabbed his leg.

Jason let out a scream, which then consisted to bubbles pouring from his mouth as he was being pulled under by whatever held him. It felt like someone’s hand, he swore he saw blue. Someone, or something had him.

Was this it, was this how he was going to die? Jason Peter Todd. August 2nd, death by mysterious something wanting him to drown. Was this a punishment? For trying to steal a couple cans of beans, because was hungry… even fate was cruel to him.

Back in the moment his lungs ached, demanding air as black spots begun to block out his vision. Jason remembers feeling something embrace him as something powerful began to wash through him, the pressure in his chest relaxing for the meantime. He had no idea just how much time had passed, was he dying? Was this what death was like...? If so, dying was almost peaceful. As if his world was floating away as whatever was holding him was actually an angle, ready to take him up to heaven, or a demon taking Jason down to hell.. for his crimes. He wasn't sure. Time held still as all consciousness faded away, everything going limb as whatever held him pulled him closer, deeper. Now everything was out of his control.

\------ 

How long had it been now, he couldn't tell. Was he dead? No, from what he could remember he wasn't dead, he was breathing and he was cold. Very cold, he tried to move but exhaustion still clung to his body only able to shift slightly. Where was his shirt? and.. pants?? Jason pushed his eyes open flashing images in his sights, he saw something or more likely someone, looked like a face, sharp with deep blue eyes boring down on him, inky black hair flowing around him. They were saying something but he couldn't hear them, ears ringing. Was he in a hospital or back in the detention centre. Jason couldn't tell in his condition, soon he was pushed back into unconsciousness.

Next time Jason woke he knew it had only been a couple of hours since he was last came to his consciousness. His breathing heavy and laboured, he was still so cold Jason felt himself shivering. Slowly he pushed his eyes open again, his sight tainted with a slight tint of blue in the dark. Soon enough that face returned, looking down at him eyes curious as they studied him. Jason wanted to swat him away, but he was struggling to move. "Bruce! Bruce he's awake!!" The face disappeared from his sight. Who the hell was Bruce? and where was he. Why did everything feel off, why was it so cold.

He forced himself up, he felt far too light as if he floated up from where he was laying, everything was so dizzy. 

Then Jason glanced down at himself and the world stopped turning. What happened to him.. What was this? What is HE?! Growing out down from his hips, silver scales driving down his form, turning a deep crimson red all the way down to the... fin. He let out a yell.

A tail... He had a deep red, long.. fish tail.

His breath begun to speed up, even though he was underwater.. He was UNDERWATER and breathing with a tail. No, no, no, no ,no. NO. This-this was not him, this has to be fake somehow. Where were his legs?!! A dream, all this had to be a dream, a drugged induced dream from something, somewhere. He let out another yell, trying to move the tail, not able to control it as it waved about, pushing him against the cold walls behind him.

During his panic Jason was not able to notice the man- not man. Another of what he, was... Everything seemed human above however cut off half way down by a black as night tail. Another floated behind him, this one smaller, younger. A blue tail out of his hips, matching his eyes. The face from before.

Last thing Jason saw was the one with the black tail slowly swimming towards him, before everything became to much and everything went back. Fainting...


	2. Experience with change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason needs to come to terms with what happened to him, he's changed. He doesn't understand how, or even why. What is this new life? As a man, with a tail. Fish with a torso. Jay doesn't even know what he is. And these people; if he can even call them people, Bruce and Dick, how could Jason trust either one of them. After what has happened to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters probably won't be coming out this frequently, haha... We'll see, I'm still in the high of a new fanfic/AU so yeah.
> 
> regardless I hope everyone enjoys 
> 
> Comments and suggestions will always be read and appreciated. :]

What happened? Again Jason was struggling to remember. Where was he, how was he? Flashes of him diving off the dock to escape the cops entered his mind. God he was so hungry, when was the last time he ate, when was the last time he was up? He has been unconscious for god knows how long although his mind was still clung to exhaustion. All Jason could pin down in his memories was something about, fish tails.. and underwater, nothing makes any sense. Unless.. Of course, there would be no other possibility. He was in Arkham Asylum for being completely insane. Yeah, after he was rescued from the water by - most likely - the police officer, he got sent off to the mad house for believing he was half a fish or something. Now he was in a cell rocking back and forth, it'd explain why he was so cold.

But everything was starting to come back to him, his eyes slipped open, he was propped up against a wall his head slanted down, chin pressed against his chest. As his sight returned to him all he could see was red. Red shimmering on his lap, deepening in shade all the way down to his tail fin. He had a tail fin, it was a darker red, almost black. Long and wide with frills hanging off the two ends. Smaller fins hanging out from where his knees would've been, going down to the end of his tail, where his feet should be. Where were his feet? and legs.. What was now in it's wake was long, longer than his legs were including the larger fin. It thinned near the end of the tail than where it grew out of his hips, every inch of it scattered with small scales the size of his fingernails, making the tail shine. 

Jason moved it, it was smooth easier to use than his previous bony legs however it still felt wrong. It was wrong, he was a human; humans didn't have scales and tails. Jason held his eyes on it, trying to control his breathing even though it was notably quickening. He moved his hand over to touch many of the crimson scales but he held it still when he noticed the thin skin webbing his fingers together, the skin stretching as he opened and closed his fist. Eyes wandering up his arm where he saw a small, red tinted fin resting on the outside of his wrist, an identical one on his other arm. They stretched open and closed whenever he flexed his arms. 

Open, close. Open, close. Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in-... What the hell happened to him.

"Hi there!!" A loud, cheerful voice blurted, snapping Jason right out of his shell shocked state, only temporarily. Jason's head snapped up so fast that he felt his neck click, it was the face from before the one that was watching him. Bright blue eyes, thick black locks barely going down to his shoulders followed by a fine face, strong jawline and perfect smile. The blue eyed boy, that honestly looked slightly older than Jason was looking at him upside down floating above him. His eyes scanned up and down, so curious and just fascinated by Jason.

Jason on the other hand was shaking his head, his breath coming out in small gasps as the other looked him over, "Who-wh-oo-who are you?!" Jason spluttered out, barely being able to form his words, pushing himself up against the opposite wall trying to get away from this man-fish-thing.. another of what he was, however his tail was blue. The blue eyed, blue tailed one his hands out to touch Jason. Ignoring his question. Tail squishing to get closer to him, a hand touching his cheek the other on his shoulder. Feeling him, Jason flinched away the hands continuing poke and prod at his features.

"Dick.." another voice growled, a warning, the blue tailed boy turned before turning and swimming away from Jason, tail fin slightly tapping Jason's shoulder. Jason looked over to where he swam, his jaw dropping. There, the black tailed one from before, half-tail half-muscle. Jason felt his blood go cold. The blue one swam behind him, hands on the shoulders as he looked over him, continuing to stare at Jason. The black tailed man started to approach Jason, who had started to curl in on himself, terrified, having no where to flee. Not even knowing how with his new body. "Calm down.. Tell me your name," This time the voice came out much more calm, almost gentle.

Jason held his hand against his chest, feeling his heart beat against his palm, "Ja-J-..." He swallowed thickly, "Jason...." 

The black tail fish-man-thing nodded but the blue tail yelled out over the others shoulder, "What's your last?" 

Jason raised an eyebrow, "t-todd.."

Black tail brushed the smaller one off, "Dick, stop.. He's most likely still in shock, he has a lot to adjust to."

The other turned his head away, smiling. However Jason on the other hand was still shaking his head. "What happened to me? Who are you- Things?!" Jason yelled.

"Dick found you", black tail said, gesturing to the blue one. "You were drowning, too deep, if we didn't do anything... You would've been lost to the ocean." He then pointed towards Jason's tail, "so I made you a part of it."

Jason's eyes blinked from his tail, to the two in front of him. Barely noticing when they started to move towards him. "You-yo-YOU did this to me!!? What even is this?!" Jason raised his fin best he could, still feeling weird about the fluent movements.

"You're a merman now, Bruce saved you and you one of us." The blue one- Dick, his name was Dick- said, moving over to Jason's side.

A merman. No, no he isn't. He won't be a fish, he's human not... He never asked for this. To be half human and half fish, a mutant monster thing. With scales and fins with two underwater strangers in front of him inside this.. what it looked to be an underwater cave system. He was hyperventilating, underwater. He was panicking below the waves with a tail. "Change me back!" Jason demanded, pushing Dick away from him. "Change me back right now!!" 

The black tailed one, turned his head away slightly, face still stern as he spoke. "It's not that simple, Jason. You're apart of the water now, apart of us."

Jason felt himself go light headed, "I-I, what..?" He felt himself go cold, or colder, the waters were freezing around him. "I-I can't.. I mean... How-How the hell is this even possible?!" However in the back of his mind Jason, there was another side to this situation. Yes, he had been transformed into a fish-... merman. He had to think about it, without his legs he wouldn't have to return to that crappy shack back in the streets of Gotham. He wouldn't have to be chased by the police whenever he tried to get a decent meal. He wouldn't have to watch his back every damn second of every damn day, never knowing if he'll be taken away to some horrid place where he would never see the light of day again, he already got out once. But now he would never have to go back. Thanks to this.. this tail, it was an opportunity for easier life.

"You can call me Bruce," he said, pointing to himself with one hand while his other was held out towards Jason. "I understand that you've already met, Dick here." He pointed to the merman on his side.

Right now Jason didn't know how to act right now, with the two mermen in front of him. With himself one of them now, he still didn't understand how that was even possible, he had a tail, with scales and he was breathing underwater. This seemed more like a fairy tail than solid reality. Deep breath in, deep breath out, the water felt thick going down his throat, well, compared to air. Jason ignored the hand offered to him, but pushed himself off the floor of the cave. Slowly floating up to their levels Jay got a better view of himself in this new body, the tail had a shimmer to it as he moved the fin in small circles. It was flexible like his wrist and the tips flowed around like his hair in the water. Another deep breath, he looked up at Bruce his head pointed down but eyes up. "What do you want with me?" He whispered, sounding almost nothing like himself. He wasn't himself, not anymore. 

Bruce studied him for a moment, turning on the spot and moving out. "Come", he said, moving out of the cave through the large door like hole on the ceiling.

Jason swallowed thickly, trying to mimic the way he swam, not being able to get get himself to move up like Bruce was only able twist slightly on the spot. Dick, who was still watching him as if he was prey to his predator, moved down to his side in one swift kick of his sapphire fins. Quickly taking Jason's hand, folding their fingers together even though they had webbing between them. "Like this," He said, ignoring the near death glare Jason was giving him, trying to pull his hand out. However through his stubbornness Jason looked down at Dicks tail, saw how he opened his fin and moved it back and forth. Jason did the same, slightly struggling to get it moving however he was slowly swimming up, with Dick's hand dragging him along. 

Swimming out, Jason used his other arm to cover the bright light of the morning sun until his eyes adjusted. Out of the cave there was a wide view of colour from the reef they must been in, Jason hadn't seen anything like this before, he must've been at least fifty feet below the surface. Only in nature books on the sea he had seen any reefs and up close was breath taking, the way the fish danced around the coral, following the currents that surrounded them. Jason had to stop in awe, his mouth hung slightly open as his eyes soaked in the view. Dick tugging on his hand snapped him out of his trance, Jason looked down at that goofy grin on Dick's face, frowning at him. "Why am I here?" Jason murmured, his breaths deep and long. 

Dick only smiled back up at him, however with one eyebrow raised. "Why were you out in the middle of Gotham bay?" He asked back. 

Jason let out a scowl, tugging his hand out of Dicks grasp. "You should know what I mean, I-I'm -- Was, human. Why was I..." he sighed, using one hand to rub his eyes, tired. "Why am I this now?" 

Dick shook his head, "Because you were out in the middle of Gotham bay.. Come on, Bruce is waiting." Before Jason could even respond he took off in the direction of what looked to be a green forest wall of kelp, disappearing inside.

"He-HEY!" Jason called out, trying to keep out. Swaying the crimson tail up and down with much effort, barely moving forward, resorting to him using his arm in large swipes to get himself moving. Who knew the webbed fingers could be so effective. "That didn't answer my question!! Ge-get back here", Jason demanded, shaking his hips in the attempt to get moving quicker. 

A head popped out of the seaweed, chuckling softly, Dick watched as Jason was attempting to swim. "You're never going to swim like that. Slow kicks, like you did with legs." 

"Well I didn't know how to swim before this!" Jason yelled back. 

Dick's smile dropped for a second, before swimming back over to Jason, holding out his hand again. Jason frowned at the sight of it, he shouldn't need help with this, he shouldn't even be like this. Everything was still a confused blur of logic. Regardless Jason took Dick's hand, his cheeks lighting up in embarrassment as he was pulled along by the blue tailed merman, right into the seaweed. He was pulled past the green forest until he came out on the other end where the black tailed merman, Bruce, was. Around a small pile of caught fish in a homemade net created from - what looked to be - seaweed. He looked up at Dick as he dragged Jason along, "I understand you're.. conflicted with these changes. Come. Eat." He said, watching as Dick led him around the pile of fish where a median sized silver fish was handed to him. 

Jason looked down at the fish in his hand, the way it flicked around in his hands. Trying to get out... What has he gotten into....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok Ok OK, I still haven't decided weather or not this is going to be a JayDick? or JayTim story. Or neither, it could go either ways. 
> 
> I am completely open to suggestions on this one.


	3. Adaptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Learning a new way of life may sound easier on the outside. However Jason’s been struggling to cope, not only with the new body but with the customs and ways of the underwater world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope people enjoy, this is so much fun to work on. This is leaning to be more a JayDick story until further notice. 
> 
> All comments and suggestions are always read and appreciated. Seriously, they help a lot with motivation. 
> 
> Tumblr: Piratefrost.

“I cannot eat this” Jason sputtered, dropping the live fish out of his hands and watching as it flailed away from him, only for Dick to swim up and grab it, biting into its head and swiftly killing it before his teeth dug into its flesh. Jason felt bile ride up from the back of his throat, he wanted to puke at the sight. His jaw hung slightly open as he held his hands tightly down his sides.

However Bruce just continued to watch him closely, ignoring how Dick was greedily tearing into the fish until there was nothing but a tail and bones remaining, he reached over to take another fish from the net, repeating the process. “There isn’t much options for food on _human_ standards down here, you should eat what you can.” He said, reaching over himself to take a fish, joining Dick in the feast.

But Jason wasn’t taking any of this, “Woah, woah, WOAH. What do you honestly bloody think this is?!” He snapped, his heart pounding in his chest. “Some kind of holiday camp or something?!! Yesterday I was running around on LAND with legs and normal human parts. But oh wait, today, suddenly I’m a fucken merman. I don’t know you two, I didn’t even know you things existed until I was one of them! And now you just expect me to magically adjust to this... this HELL!” Once Jason finished his rant, his cheeks were red, fins on the back of his tail on high end and eyes almost bloodshot.

Dick paid little attention to it, continuing to munch on his third fish. “Well, _technically_ , you were ‘magically’ turned into—“

“Dick, that’s enough” Bruce growled, cutting off Dicks snarky comment. But his tone dropped to calm speech when he spoke next. “Jason. It is understandable that someone in your position is... confused. However this is something you have to adjust to.” He just remained so calm about it all, no sympathy for what Jason was going through. Casually going back to his meal.

But Jason wasn’t done yet, he slammed his fists against the surface where they ate. “Then change me back!! Turn me back human!” He demanded.

This time Bruce let the fish in hand go in limb hands, barely even noticing the way it fled off fast into the kelp forest behind them. Several deep breaths from the older merman before he finally spoke. “You cannot change back, Jason. For some reason the magic used to save your life yesterday had altered your DNA too much. If it were possible you’d’ve been human already, already running around as they do...”

When Bruce stopped talking Jason’s world went back into that state of shocked. He felt his blood go cold, fists clenched as he shook his head fiercely. No. No, no, NO! “I-I am not... I CANNOT..” a shaky breath left his lips. Dick had stopped enjoying his meal to stare at Jason empathetically. “You d-don’t understand, I-I _don’t_ know how-“ Jason had cut himself off, unable to continue instead twisting himself on the spot and darting off as fast as he could. Which was faster than he thought he could given the lack of experience of swimming with a tail.

Regardless he just swam, he didn’t turn back to see Dick try to follow. Only to be stopped by a gentle hand on his shoulder. “He needs time, remember how hard it was for you.” Dick only nodded in response, resting a hand of his own over the one on his shoulder.

Jason _needed_ to adapt.

———

After he left Jason just continued to swim, he swam and swam as fast as he could, considering everything. The red merman swam straight out of that reef and just continued through the open ocean, a floor of sand and shells below him. He just kept going until his tail wouldn’t work, exhaustion clinging to it fast as it was still strained from the still very recent transformation. Jason only sunk down deeper, digging webbed fingers into the rough, squishy sand.

 

Like this forever... how could he, this wasn’t him. Jason couldn’t see himself living a life like this, under the sea. Jay turned his body around to soak in the view of himself again, the look of the tail as it rested gracefully on the sand beneath him. The way his crimson scales shined and fin fluttered filled him up with an unfair rage, something so nice didn’t have the right to take his life away. But what life did he even have back on the shore, a life where he’d be cold and hungry every single night. A life that’d beat him down every chance it got, left him living in fear at every waking moment of each day. A life where he was alone.

Jason gazed up at the surface, watching the light dance through the water, without thinking he let himself float up. Using small sways of his tail to keep a steady pace. No sooner was Jason confronted with the line seperating himself from the surface world. He didn’t even know if he could breath above water anymore, as if he’d drown on land like a normal fish would. He would take that chance, slowly his head broke the surface of the water, taking in a gulp of fresh air as the water fell from his mouth. Jason opened his eyes only to feel them sting, with a heavy blur on his vision. Similar from before when his vision would go blurry underwater instead on in the air.. made sense that would’ve changed. Long breaths, in.. and out. In... and out.

 

Before _yank_ something had his tail. Quickly tugging him back down under the water, Jason let out a yell in shock, the air from his lungs escaping his lips in large bubbles as the water filled his chest once more.

“You know we’re not allowed above the surface”, said the far too calm and far too familiar voice of-

 

“Di-Dick?!” Jason sputtered, looking down at the merman with the sappy smile on his face, twisting his tail out of his grip. “You scared the shit out of me!”

 

The blue tailed merman gave a shrug in response, floating up to Jason’s level, “Didn’t mean to, Bruce doesn’t like us kind up there. Thinks dumb humans will spot us or something.” Noticing the scowl on Jason’s expression he quickly apologized, “no offense to you of course, humans aren’t _that_ bad... sometimes.” 

Jason only turned him away, “forget it, I don’t want your pity. I’m stuck like this so why should I even care..” he folded his arms across his chest, similar fashion to a self-hug. Trying to hold his composure.

 

What Jason didn’t expect was the comforting hand on his shoulder, it shocked him never in a long time had someone shown him any kind of affection, not knowing what to do with it Jason forcefully shrugged it off receiving a sorry sigh from Dick. “Look, Jason... I understand that you.. are going through all these changes and I know that it is hard and all-“

 

“What the fuck would _you_ know about what I’m going through now”, Jason screamed, cutting Dick off. “You’re _nothing_ but a dumb, ignorant fish that has no experience with humans!! You weren’t change into a monster against your will! You aren’t forced to leave an entire life behind!! You don’t have to be tossed into a stupid ocean with stupid things _making you_...” Jason couldn’t help the voice crack, “making you into something you’re not! So stop it and just... just leave me alone!”

 

After Jason finished his little rant Dick only floated there, looking into Jason’s eyes with an expressionless face. When Jason tried to turn away again with the intentions of leaving Dick alone, Dick grabbed his wrist before he could take off. Jason was about to give him a taste of his mind again but Dick held up a hand, stopping him, “Jason... I _was_ you.” He said, barely audible. Jason’s eyes widened, he went to open his mouth to say _something_ but Dick waved him off again.  “Once upon a time I was a human, like you were, in a traveling circus. The Flying Grayson’s, the best acrobatics in the world.. some of the things we did just took your breath away.” He took a small breath, grip tightening on Jason’s wrist. “That was until my parents were murdered. The killer, tried to dispose of me. I guess he didn’t want any loose ends. Tossing the nine year old boy off of the ferry and into the ocean, what he didn’t anticipate was that a local merman would be swimming near by.” Another breath, this one deeper. “Bruce saved me the same way he saved you, I became one with the sea. I remember how difficult it was, how much I struggled... but I pulled through, Jason, and I know you can too.” His hand moved from Jason’s wrist down to his hand, giving the palm a gentle squeeze. “Please don’t view this as something bad, it’s a new chance at a better life. ”

 

When he was done he simply let go of Jason, giving him that moment to process everything. Dick... this snarky, cocky fish-boy was once human, like he was. Jason couldn’t help but feel guilty for the way he treated him, he had no idea that the blue merman would’ve once had legs like he did. For once Jason didn’t feel alone, knowing that _someone_ had through what he was going through, it almost brought something akin to comfort. “I-I... I didn’t...” Jason couldn’t even form his words, feeling himself sink. 

 “Jay...” he didn’t respond  how could he be so ignorant, treating Dick like crap  “Jason, please, don’t worry about it.” Dick muttered, eyes down at his tail. A flicker in his eyes and Dick glanced up at the surface, “Come on, let’s go back to Bruce..” 

 

He didn’t want to go back, but he owed Dick that much for treating him so poorly, he reluctantly followed the blue merman as he swam. A while past and Jason was struggling to keep up best he could, he let out a huff of frustration. “He-hey do you think you could slow down...?” He asked, watching Dick stop for a moment before turning around. 

 

“Yeah.. sorry, I guess I’m just not used to going this slow. You’re actually getting pretty good with your tail, I remember my first days took me awhile to get the hang of my fin.” He rolled his fin around showing off it’s shines. “But just wait until you pick up your speed, you’ll love it! Like when me and Bruce go out to reef to reef. We’re like bullets flying through the currents, I’m always trying to overtake but he’s just too-“ 

 

The exhausted glare Jason sent over shut Dick up, who didn’t notice that he was rambling. He rolled his eyes at the other merman as he smiled coyly at Jason. Dick reached his hand out to Jason again, the gentle expression making Jason’s eye twitch. “Yknow I don’t need you to walk me through every step of this.”

 

Dick chuckled, “well considering there isn’t going to be any walkin-...” too soon. “It’s just so you don’t fall behind.. and I’d rather we’d get back soon, Bruce doesn’t know I’m out here.”

 

Jason wasn’t going to question it and just took his hand again, considering how many times he had held the others hand today it barely even registered in his mind that Dick had a small glow on his cheeks. He still didn’t know how this worked, how he was supposed to act. About twenty minutes passed before they made it back to that reef, Jason being surprised how far he managed to swim out. Dick said it was mostly because the current was helping pull him along but his ego was saying otherwise. 

 

When they got back Dick quickly let go of Jason and darted into the kelp again, disappearing out of sight. Jason raised an awkward eyebrow in the direction Dick disappeared to. ”So your back”, the voice from behind made Jason jump, even though he was in the water. 

 

Turning, he looked Bruce deep in the eyes, feeling his heart beat slightly faster than before. “... what do you even want with me..?” he said, soundly less confident and more weak than intended. 

 

Bruce studied him for a long moment, not knowing how to answer, he looked Jason up and down making the boy shrink down on himself. Jason still didnt know how he should act in front of Bruce, Bruce didn’t know how to respond to Jason’s actions. After what little experience they had together, most of it with Jason unconscious with a forming tail. It was hard for him to find his next words, it was so much easier with Dick because... Dick was Dick, light hearted, bubbly, friendly personality  that everyone could talk to. 

 

But with Jason, he didn’t know him. But he needed to know Jason, wanted to if this was going to work like it had for Dick. “Jason. All I want is for you to accept what has changed for you. To be enable to live a better life down here.” A hand went to rest on Jason’s shoulder. “I want you to join us, Dick and I. We’re not much but I’m offering you a chance for a life. Would you be willing to stay with us and let us help you?”

 

long moments pasted, deep unsteady breaths coming from Jason, it felt as if his whole world was spinning again. 

 

“I-I...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter will be getting more in detail with Jason’s and Dicks relationship and their development. As well as Bruce being more compassionate than a brooding prick. 
> 
> (Also I’ve had a few people ask on tumblr and don’t worry, Tim will be joining us soooon)


	4. Adjustable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking in the help offered, Jason has to seriously try to make an effort to adapt to everything. Coming from another world and being tossed into a new

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I’ve decided to change few things 
> 
> The main one being the way merflok communicate. They talk with clicks and whistles like dolphins and some whales. And when Jason was turned into a merman, the transformation had also effected his muscle memory for when he talks, (it also changed his understanding of language so he can understand Dick and Bru) so when he tries to talk normal English it’d come out in those clicks and whistles. He can still talk English if he wants to, but it’s just difficult because (in a way) he has to re-learn how to talk like humans do. 
> 
> Other changes involve stuff regarding plot, characters and the depth of things. That will be shown later on into the story.   
> He will also be getting that white streak in his hair, sue me. 
> 
> (Also I’ll be going back and editing previous chapters so this’ll all make further sense)

Being in the position he was, Jason couldn’t refuse the offer for help Bruce had given him. Here where he was, about .. 30 feet under water, _breathing_ water with a tail poking out from where his legs should’ve been. Not knowing the first thing about living — or even surviving in a place like this. Somehow he found the courage to nod his head, with the other merman watching him like a hawk as he continuously rolled his fin in small circles, hands tightly clasped on his shoulders. Anxious behavior, to be expected. 

 

“Follow me.”

 

Bruce spoke calmly, turning with slow swipes of his tail and then swimming off across the reef. Jason slowly followed but not before turning to notice the pair of sapphire eyes watching him, it made Jason feel slightly less anxious but maybe a little awkward, he still didn’t completely understand Dicks intentions. When swimming with Bruce, Jason couldn’t help but stare at the bulk of the merman, he looked to be about 300 pounds of pure muscle, he’d be almost 7 foot tall if he was human. Jay made a mental note not to get on his bad side, he didn’t know if attacking minors was frowned upon down here.

 

A loud growl interrupted his train of thought, Jason clasped a hand to his lower abdomen, squeezing his eyes shut as he tried to will away the uncomfortable and irritating -almost painful- sensations deep in his stomach. It shouldn’t bother him that much though, he’d gone longer without a bite. But the a recently altered digestive system was probably making his three days without a proper meal worse.

 

”You still haven’t eaten.” It wasn’t an question, it was a statement. Jason didn’t want to admit that to Bruce, knowing the only thing he would be offered to eat was raw fish and slimy seaweed and there was no way he was going to eat any of that, Jason hated seafood. “When _was_ the last time you ate?”

 

“I’ll be fine...” Jason retorted, voice low and scratchy, avoiding eye contact with the other. Holding his arm so tight that his knuckles went white. 

 

Even if Jason wasn’t looking he could practically hear the frown on Bruce’s face. “Without a decent meal you won’t have the required energy to keep up with us, this isn’t our usual stay and we’ll be returning soon.” 

 

That made the fins on the back of Jason’s tail stand on end.. discovering how that worked. But the thought of him being left behind merely terrified him. “Wh-where are you going then?” He asked, sounding more like a child than a 15 year old. 

 

“ _We_ ” Bruce corrected, “will be traveling back to where the rest of our kind reside, deep in the ocean, in three days time. About one hundred miles from the Gotham bay.”

 

“Well if you things live so far out then why are you her-“

 

“We come out here to survey human activity, check up on some things. And in the off chance that a human boy is found drowning out in the bay... I intervene.” Bruce answered before Jason could fully ask.

 

However Jason stiffened at the reference to himself, what happened because he was out in the bay.  “Oh, looks like that wasn’t the first time your _apparently_ intervened _.”_ The sudden stern glareBruce almost made Jason laugh, clearly that was something he wasn’t supposed to know. 

 

However Bruce had stopped swimming to turn to face Jason, his shadow casting over the smaller merman. “Jason, you do not know how things work down here. Any contact, _any_ from the land above is frowned upon, humans are seen as scum in this world. I _am_ willing to give you this chance to adjust but if any other of our kind finds out what you _truly_  are, they wouldn’t hesitate to outcast you. Or even hunt you, I wouldn’t be able to guarantee your safety.“ A hand came to rest on Jason’s shoulder, the boy couldn’t help but flinch. “No one must know.. about you _or_ Dick _”_ there was no other way Jay could’ve known.

 

Jason Shrugged the hand off his shoulder, holding his wrist tightly, that sinking feeling come back in his blood. Everything was out to get him and Dick for the matter, even other fishy-people would go after him if they knew he was once human. Jason couldn’t help but feel offended by that. “I—I’m. Sorry okay, I’ll keep it to myself..” A rotten feeling came up from the pit of his stomach, just from the thought of what some of them would do to him and Dick.

 

That and the mix of hunger rushing through him again, making him grip at his gut again. 

 

“Its fine, you couldn't have known,” not that Dick should’ve told him in the first place, is what Bruce really implied. Bruce made a mental note to _discuss_ this with the merboy. They started to swim again, Jason tailing behind where he noticed the deep scarrs and slight tears in Bruce’s fin. But didn’t say anything about it. About ten minutes later they made it inside the cave, the same one Jason woke up in. He felt chills rise back up in his spine at the memory. 

 

If Bruce noticed Jason’s uncomfortable behavior he didn’t need say anything, he swam over to the corner of the cave, lifting up a small net with the remainders of this mornings catch still flailing about. He knew Jason wouldn’t want to eat this, Dick hadn’t at first. But Dick had learnt to love it so Jason should too. Sliding a large trout out of the net, he swam back over to Jason holding out the fish to him. But the way the trout struggled in Bruce’s grasp made Jason pull back. Noticing the discomfort Bruce bit into the gills of the fish fast and without warning, killing it instantly before offering towards Jason again, licking the sweet taste off his lips. 

 

But Jason wasn’t going to be having any of that, the look of it made him struggle to keep his gag down, the way that small amounts of blood seeped out from the bite mark or how the body of the fish still twitched with dying reflexes. But the way his stomach groaned and growled at him made him dread this more. “I-I told you.. I cannot eat this, it’s... raw and slimy and _just_ disgusting.” Jason shook his head as he talked, peering away from it with clenched teeth. 

 

But ignoring Jason’s discomfort Bruce pushed it into his hands, watching the kid fumble it around before grasping it right. Jason looked up at Bruce with pleading eyes, he _really_ didn’t want to eat this. But deep in the back of his mind Jason knew he wasn’t going to win, his stomach grumbles weren’t helping him. He had to close his eyes, taking a deep breath letting water filter through the gills on his neck before forcing the thing up to his lips. He squeezed his eyes tighter, he took a bite. Skin, flesh and scales in his mouth as he held back his gags. It was bitter and sour at the same time, the texture of the scales making his mouth feel like it was watering in the water and oh god the slime. The slime was the worst part, it clung to his tongue horribly.  

 

Bruce just kept on watching him with that stern expression, making sure the boy was actually eating. However Jason held the food in his cheeks looking like a greedy chipmunk. Bruce lowered his head towards Jason, ignoring the boys groan as he forced himself to swallow, it almost coming back up in a gag, but he pushed it back down. He curled his toes— _fin_ , coughing with a shiver. 

 

Bruce couldn’t help the small chuckle, “you’ll get used to it.” Jason looked up at him with a pouty expression a child would give an adult when they didn’t get their way. Telling Bruce he didn’t want to get used to it with the pouting stare alone. Bruce however placed a proud hand on the boys shoulder, “Eat as much as you can..” 

 

Just as Jason let out a groan another tail entered through the roof of the cave, blue fins squishing happily as he swam around the two stopping behind Bruce and swinging his arms around the mermans shoulders. Smiling wide at Jason, “I see you got him eating”, Dick commented, ignoring the eye roll from Jason as he held his stomach. 

 

Bruce smiled, even if it was more of a smirk, resting his hand over Dicks forearm. Giving it a squeeze before unfolding the blue tailed mermans arms off, swimming slightly back from the both of them. About an hour had passed before Jason was able to eat enough to satisfy Bruce, which was about three and a half not so small, not so tasty fish. What he wouldn’t give for a cheeseburger right now. While he ate Bruce had led Dick back outside the cave for their discussion, from what Jason could hear it was heated. Bruce going on about how important it was to keep their secret about their human past lives. Dick countering with Jason’s situation, knowing the difficulties with all the change. Jason just sat on the stone floor of the cave, Fish bones in one hand and holding his crimson tail close to his chest with the other. Trying to block out the sinking feeling creeping in the sides of his head. Eventually Bruce and Dick came back inside the cave, there was clear tension, Dick’s arms were crossed with a frown on his features. Bruce stern as usual but clearly saltier about what had transpired.

 

He let out a huff before turning to Dick, “Dick please make sure he stays in the cave, keep him safe okay. I’m going out for patrol.” Bruce said, watching as Dick sighed sadly, swimming over to Jason’s side as the red tailed merman shot up at him.

 

”Ha-hang on where are you going?!” Jason stammered out, swimming up from the cold cave floor and quickly rushing over in front of Bruce. “You can’t leave!” 

 

Dick pressed a hand against Jason’s back from behind him, pressing down on dorsal fin. “It’s fine, Jason. While here Bruce goes out to patrol the reef.” His hand rubbed circles against the fin. “He’ll keep us safe from the outside, I’ll keep you safe from here.” 

 

From that Bruce figured it was good enough reasoning for Jason, seeing as the boy held his arms in front of his chest, turning away and brushing past Dick to go back to the other side of the cave. But Bruce couldn't mistake that clouding feeling of guilt that coursed through him, he kept on telling himself that Jason would be fine, he'll be able to adjust. This was only Jason's first day with the tail, he needed time. Dick was difficult at first, all children were. But Jason wasn’t Dick, he wasn’t a child.  With swift flicks of his obsidian fins he left the two merboys to themselves. 

 

Jason’s scowl only deepened, sinking to the ground.

 

Dick felt a frown pull at his lips as he sunk down with Jason, his tail slightly coiling around the red merman, hand leant on the stone floor beside him. "Jason.." His voice was barely a whisper, "are you uhh, Can I get you anything?" Jason turned his head away from Dick, holding his tail tighter, feeling his fin swish around angrily like a cats tail. 

 

" 'm jst..." He mumbled, making Dick shift in closer to hear him. "T _ired_ , where do I sleep?" 

 

Dick peaked up, looked around the cave nervously before letting out a small shrug. "Yeah.  _Yeah_. I-I could get some sleep too." He glanced around quick again, head snapping side to side. "Just snuggle up anywhere, don't really have underwater beds down here." He let out a small laugh. "Blankets would float away, unless we get like _massive_ tail socks OR sleeping bags." He waved some of his smaller fins around, watching them dance he smiled at the thought of them both rolling around in big tail socks. Like fish burritos!

 

Jason let out a groan, flopping down against the ground they were resting on shifting at the hard, uncomfortable jabbing stones. He threw his hand under his head, rolling himself up into a fish roll. Feeling the cold water and chills coming back to him, he wished he still had his jacket and kinda wondered where the rest of his clothes ended up after he was transformed. Why did mermen have to be naked. Why was the water so cold at night. He started to shiver. And shiver and shiver until he was visibly shaking as his exhaustion started to come back to him. "I-I don't kn-know ..how ‘ny—one can... s'leep with just how co—cold it  _is- Yawahh?!"_   He let out the shout as he felt someone solid  _but_ warm press against his back. He flinched away from the other merman that had pressed himself against Jason, Dick wore a confused expression, his arms still held up in the position of an empty bear hug. 

 

"Wha-What _the_ hell do you think you're doing?!" Jason exclaimed, shifting further away with quick swings of his fin, smaller fins standing on end.

 

“I—I was just trying to warm you up..”

 

"By trying to  _sleep_ with me?!" 

 

 At night when merfolk went to rest they would sleep cuddled together, it was a bonding time for their kind. Keep each other warm while bringing comfort. Dick rarely fell asleep when Bruce wasn't around, when he was out for patrol and when Dick used to be alone he would wait up for hours until he got back so he could sleep in the comforting arms of the other merman. Once upon a time, Dick had even once gone out looking  for Bruce when he was younger, he was so tired but didn't want to sleep alone. However the night ended with the exhausted nine year old being chased and cornered by wild sharks, Bruce luckily had been in the area and quickly came to his rescue. Taking him back to the cave for a very long angry lecture, which ended with Dick and Bruce awkwardly comforting him but from there on out Dick was never able to fall asleep alone.

 

But now Jason was here, Jason was here however he was horrified. Being from the surface world not so long ago Jason wouldn't understand this, Dick suspected that Jason had never even experienced that kind of comfort. Or any for that matter, from what Dick had seen Jason has been so held back and resentful towards everyone, using anger as an output when his vulnerable feelings were exposed. That kind of behaviour only comes out of people that have had experience with neglect... or abuse, as much as he didn't want to think like that.

Dick felt his heart clench at the thoughts, his focus going back to Jason who was pushing himself away, still shocked from the intimate contact. Dick sat up and reached out towards him but Jason scurried further back. Dick was trying to figure out the best way to explain their customs, Bruce had done a poorly job with things like this years ago, Dick at least hoped he could do better.

 

He had to cut the crap, humans didn't sleep together like merfolk did. The bright hue on Jason's cheeks didn't help either. "N..no, Jason." He stammered feeling his cheeks warm up. "Our kind— merfolk prefer to sleep with others for warmth, or comfort.. or I don't really know how to explain. It's just something we do." That one night when Dick decided he was too old to sleep with Bruce because teenage human children didn’t sleep with their parents, he stayed up on a rock self away from his guardian. The whole night it felt as if icy pricks were biting his bones, creepy crawlers under his skin. It was horrible. Half way into the night he wandered back over to Bruce, sneaking under his arm. Bruce chuckled but didn’t say anything, holding the boy tight.

 

Every night since Dick stuck by Bruce’s side.

 

"I'll pass." He said sternly after a few moments, rolling over away from Dick to a corner wall of the cave room where he huddled up, pulling his legs- _tail_ up this his chest, the fin dusting by his backside like smoke. He'd never get used to the new change, only yesterday he was up on land with legs and... He shouldn't dwell on it, the more he thought of it the more that dreading feeling pulled at his heart. 

 

Jason forced his eyes closed as Dick rested himself up against the wall next to him, swallowing hard as he waited for Bruce. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait everyone, just been so busy with school and I just got my first job so everything’s just been all asdfghjkl.  
> But yesterday I became a certified diver so I decided to continue this! Got some hands on reference ;]
> 
> Anyways I’ll try and get chapters out more frequently from here on out. 
> 
> Comments and suggestions are always read and appreciated
> 
> Tumblr: PirateFrost.


	5. New Friends.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While swimming along Jason meets another merman, one that unlike Dick and himself was born in the ocean other than being transferred to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took forever, been having exams and school and the first job.. there's not enough hours in the day sometimes. and while I’m still in the first couple of chapters feel free to comment ideas or suggestions that you’d like to see. 
> 
> (This one is actually in response to a suggestion ;]

Cold. That was the first thing Jason woke up to, he was shivering and shivering hard. Eyes squeezed shut hard with his arms clasped tightly at his shoulders, knees pressed hard against his chest. He must’ve fallen asleep outside again, away from his hidden shack down crime ally. Even if it was the warmer seasons in Gotham the nights still felt like ice baths mixed with snow storms. 

 

Someone touched his shoulder, giving him a shake. Jason groaned, rolling over on himself and shrugging off the hand. 

“Jason.. _Jason_ wake up.” A soft voice, gentle. Jason knew this voice. 

 

Another hand, this time pressing lightly on on his bare back, rubbing small circles into his skin. Jason took in a deep breath, a heavy breath before yawning. He raised his arms over his head and stretched, groaning at the satisfying crack from his back. 

 

“Come on, you’ve overslept.” Another soft shake, “Bruce already went hunting.”

 

Bruce. That name, it was in his dream. Bruce and another boy— merman. There were mermen, his name was Dick. Dick and Bruce were the mermen in that dream and he was one too, changed by this Bruce. Dick was once human, helping Jason, Dick was nice. Bruce had left him alone, Bruce had changed him. 

 

“Breakfast?”

 

Food really did sound good right about now, Jason struggled to remember what he ate last. In the dream it was raw fish, horrible stuff. He cracked open half a eye, taking in the sight of a boy. Tan skin, blue eyes, thick black locks.

The same boy from his—..

 

”Dick...?” He said, or more so chittered. And everything started to come back to him. Eyes open, he was underwater and a quick glance down; tail still there.. Red, silver and black scales shimmering.

It wasn’t a dream.

 

“Good morning, sleepy head.” Dick greeted, he was sat next to him, hands held together on the stone surface making his shoulders push up and arms press against his chest. And it made Jason really wish he had a shirt on now. “Did you sleep well?”

 

Oh course he didn’t! It was so cold and his whole body felt clammy with pins and needles stabbing at his new fins, he was surprised he managed to get _any_ rest at all. “What do you think?” Jason retorted, brows knitting together as he sat up, feeling the multiple clicks in his tail as he stretched it back and forth.

 

Dick wore that shit-eating grin that shouted _told you so,_ but instead deciding to say: “Well you were always welcome to keep warm with me and Bru..” Jason rolled his eyes. “But come  on, Jay. He left food.”

 

Wait, “What do you mean he _left_ food—.. is he gone again?”

 

The blue tailed merman held a guilty look, like a child being caught taking a cookie from the jar. “He said that he had some _business_ to attend to elsewhere and left me with you..” Dick avoided eye contact with Jason, biting his lip slightly.

 

But of fucking course he would be gone, Jason’s barely into his second day as a merman and he doesn’t even have support from the one that changed him into a fish, only minor help from another _once_ -human teenager.

 

He was still so tired, and his stomach ached. Jason pushed himself off the cave floor, adjusting to the floating feeling and gaining a neutral buoyancy which he was still having difficulties mastering, the new fins and scales still proving it’s difficulties. Dick followed him but moved with simple grace given with his experiences in the waters. 

 

Over in a corner there was a net holding a flailing handful of quite larger fish than yesterday. Some were floating on their backs, dead. Two still fighting against the bonds while the rest held patentially still. 

That was meant to be his _breakfast_ this morning. 

 

And his breakfast tomorrow.. and the day after. Breakfast, lunch, dinner and dessert for the rest of his life. Jason could feel a gag coming back to him. 

 

“So looks like we’ve got the options of fish, fish and ooh! A new one, _fish._ ” Jason wanted to smack Dick in the lips but the blue tailed merman continued to ramble his lips. “So what will you be having?”

 

Jason rolled his eyes, he was too tired for this shit. “..’m not hungry.” He mumbled, but Dick still handed a dead fish, pushing it into his hands. 

 

“Yes you are.” Dick counted, biting into his own fish and squealing at the taste. Bruce always found the best food for him. 

 

However Jason just stared blankly at the fish in his hand, here we go again. But this time when he bit into the side of the fish he didn’t flinch as bad as before. Even with the skin and scales behind his lips. The taste was even slightly bearable, _slightly_  it still made him cringe and coil in on himself. 

But it felt good to get something into his stomach. 

 

Dick was already on his second fish from the net when Jason was swallowing his second bite. They continued to eat in silence, Dick handing Jason another decent sized fish when what he had was nothing but bones attached to a head and tail.

Much like Jason. 

 

When they were done Dick had finished 3 while Jason barely ate his second, his stomach turning. There was a pause between them, no words exchanged they just sat there for a while. Four minutes when by before Dick moved. He went from the floor up to the ceiling exit, signaling for Jason. 

 

“Let’s go out for a bit..”

 

Jason raised an eyebrow but followed anyways, “what?” He said, “is it safe out there..”

 

Dick laughed but said anyways, in those clicks and hums that Jason somehow understood. “‘Course, unless you wanna stay cooped up in here all day.”

 

That was enough to get Jason up and following Dick beside him, his hips slightly rolling with each kick. As they swam out of the cave their fins would often brush against each other. Jason didn’t think much of that, it just tickled at the tips. He heard Dick giggle.

 

Jason expected them to stop out in the nearby reef that surrounded their cave but Dick kept going swimming out the reef and into the kelp forest that Jason ran into on his first day. The red tailed merman quickly followed inside, he used his arms to push away the many vines that swallowed him in nothing but green. It awkwardly made him claustrophobic, with the flicking blue fins as his only guide. 

Making sharp turns, going under vines and pushing through the mess  

 

Then his swimming halted abruptly, a sudden jolt, confused Jason twisted his hips, his tail hung suspended in the same buoyancy. His fin had snagged in a large tangle of vines and seaweed. Like a brush to knotty hair. A tug, nothing. Another this one stronger, twisting his hips and shaking his tail where his thighs would’ve been, it was only tightening. A grunt and he looked back to where Dick _was_. Seeing nothing by slowly swaying green,

 

“Dick.. Dick!!” He called, but he was gone and Jason was effectively stuck in the weed. 

However something brushed against his back, Jason turned seeing movements in the following weed, it was fast. “Dick..?” Another touch, this time against his arm hidden in some of the brush. It felt smooth, like a merman’s scales. 

 

“Dick this isn’t funny!”

 

“Jason!? Jay where _are_ you?!!” The voice was distant, he was out of the forest. 

 

Another touch down his back and Jason let out a shout, reaching down to tug roughly at the seaweed trapping him frantically, but he was effectively stuck and Dick was no where in sight. Panic came over him and he started to rake his nails over the seaweed. Ignoring the pain as crimson scales floated around him, scratching into the sensitive skin underneath that was being pulled at by the seaweed. 

Arms clasped around his back, restricting his arms against his sides and pulled him up, stopping when his tail tugged where he was stuck. 

 

“Hey, _stop!_ You’re hurting yourself.” That wasn’t Dicks voice.. Jason felt of familiar cold panic came over him. "Stop!  _Just_ stop it!"

 

“ _No_ Lemme GO!”

 

“Promise you’ll stop hurting yourself!”

 

”Wally!!” Dicks voice, back in the seaweed and Jason’s attacker let go and rushed to embrace Dick, Jason when he was released quickly tried to get away but the tug on his escape reminded him of the seaweed coiled tightly against his bleeding fin from when he scratched at it. And he could see this— _another_ merman. Pale skin caked in sandy freckles, a mop of ginger hair on his head and a tail with the yellow shades of the sun. Fins with slight orange tint.

 

Dick hugged him tight, “Wally what’re you doing out here?” Jason forgotten for the meantime as he paid attention to his apparent friend.

 

 This new merman,  _Wally_ spun around Dick several times in small quick motions, Dick following him on the spot. Barely even seeing the other merman who's fin was trapped in the seaweed. The new yellow-tail merman even spoke quickly, "Not much, Dick! Barry has been doing some  _private_ work with Bruce near the surface so I was dragged along to!!" Another spin around his friend, tips of his fin skimming Jason's cheek. "B told me you were staying around here before he flashed off." He finally stopped just as Jason begun to feel dizzy. 

 

Dick rested both hands on Wally's shoulders to keep him still, "so _that's_ what Bruce is up to.. He said he had business but nothing else. So we were heading to the breaks."

 

"Wait  _we?_ " Wally spun around in two spins before stopping and facing Jason, who was glaring knives into the other two mermen that had gone on with a conversation, pretending as though he wasn't still stuck. "Who's this..?" This time Wally circled Jason, quick and far too close for comfort. 

 

"Oh ummm.." Dick murmured, "This is Jason, he's joining our pod when we get back to deeper waters." Dick went under Jason and swam behind Jason, hugging his arms across Jasons shoulders. Jason quickly knocked him off with a snarl, pulling at his tail to remind Dick that he was  _still_ stuck in the seaweed. He got the message and moved down and started to fiddle with the vines tangled around the fin, cringing at the damage Jason managed to do to his tail. 

 

Wally moved down to help, pulling on the taunt plant. Jason cringed and continued to gently tug his tail. " _Joining our pod_ , uhh, Dick where's h _is_  pod." 

 

Every merfolk had a pod which they belonged to, from where they're born. Most family groups within a pod will stay with others but with others like Bruce and Dick's that would stay separate but close. When Dick was younger Bruce would stay closer with the pod so the young new merman would at least have others around, to get an idea of what life was expected from him now. Dick found Wally to be his close friend, when close to the pod they were rarely seen apart. He had adjusted well with the pod so it'd just make sense for Jason to repeat what Dick had done. 

 

But no one had known about Dick's human past and no one can know of Jason's now, not even Wally. Dick rubbed the back of neck, his nervous habit. “Well you see...” a quick glance up to Jason, Dick finally bit into the rest of the seaweed holding him and tore it away. Jason instinctively pulled his tail close and rubbed at the many scratch marks and missing scales there. 

 

“Bruce had found Jason... lost and.” Another pause as Dick had to think, “ _alone,_ no pod.”

 

For the first time Wally stopped shuffling and held still, “What do you mean no Pod?” He turned to face Jason who was still fiddling with his fins. “Why didn’t you... how the hell did you even make it out here on your _own_?” 

 

Jason —still very new to the whole to the  _underwater_  style, stared dumbstruck at Wally, dropping his tail back down, "Uhmmmm, well..." He let out a cough even though he shouldn't in the water. "You know.. day by day, I got by." Jason glanced down at his shoulder, fingers digging into his tail as he held his arms tight against his sides. 

 

"--until I found him! Out near the bay", Dick let out a chuckle, "Bruce warned up to him quick," He winked at Wally. "They've got a  _lot_ in common." 

 

Wally's worried expression dropped and a laugh started to bubble out of him, he leaned against Dick for support as they both had their little giggle. For a second Wally gestured to Jason's damaged fin which still had some scales floating off as the red merman continued to fiddle with it.   
  
  
"You okay Jason? How's the fin, that's a lot of damage." Dick said, small giggles still coming out.

  
  
Jason instead turned away, still ignoring the sting of the exposed skin under the scales. "Yeah it's fine, just..." he sighed, " _where_ are we going, Dick?"

 

A hand rested on Jason's back and Dick held Jason still, making sure he didn't take off again like he did yesterday, "Just  _out_ , just thought that you could explore this  _side_ of the reef." They couldn't say what he meant with Wally around, no one could know. No matter how hard it was to deal with, Dick felt so alone when he was young and new with a tail, with only Bruce to talk about his feelings with the new life - and with Bruces  _excellent_ communication just made it so much... Dick just prayed that Jason would do better.  
  


In the background Wally spun around to face both of them, sun tanned fins still swinging about, "I'll come too, you guys." He quick look down at Jason's fin and then back up. "I'd like to get to know him." 

 

Dick smiled while Jason held his breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll admit, slight filler but they’ll be good stuff coming up in the next chapter. Just need to build to it. Shall get interesting very soooooooooooooon
> 
> Tumblr: PirateFrost.


	6. Old Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old ties, strings to the life behind where everything was at least-Dry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blem, all my fics have been neglected. I’m working on it. Apologies. 
> 
> Life is busy. School. Hsc. Work. Death. Usual

Jason felt out of place, he knew he didn’t belong to begin with but slowly swimming behind Dick and this new guy Wally as they chittered and laughed along to their conversations in a world Jay couldn’t understand. It only made him feel worse than he already had. His fin still stung from when he had tried to claw out of seaweed and the salt water was doing him no favors. 

 

He wanted to go home, any home. The shack down crime ally, his friends basement. The streets, he didn’t care. Just anything to feel normal again, well.. normal by his own _human_ definition. It was still difficult adjusting with the tail, though the swimming was a lot easier. He wasn’t perfect but improving. 

 

“And-and then Barry swam so hard and fast that he knocked Ollie into the coral from just his own back-current.” Wally chirped, bubbling laughter followed both Dick and Wally. Jason wasn’t really listening but from what he could Dick, Wally and _Bruce_  lived in with fellow other mer far enough away. 

Soon they were all going there, Jason too... it’s not like they’re giving him any other options. 

 

The red-finned merman sighed but kepted following the other two, Wally was considerably quicker than Dick however Dick was making the effort to go slow on the one with the inexperienced fins. Tail up and down, fin fun moving the water, pushing him along the ocean. It would’ve been therapeutic if he wasn’t so damned tired, underwater sleep wasn’t a thing for Jason. 

 

“So Jason?” Wally called, turning his head as he swam so he could look at Jason. Jason cocked his head up from the sand. “Tell me stuff about you?”

 

Jason swallowed, of course it was inevitable for people to start asking about him and ignored course he wasn’t allowed to talk. The lecture Bruce had given him still stuck in the back of his head, no leg talk and no land talk. Thing is he didn’t have anything else to talk about. 

Dick was looking at him, eyes wide with worry and also slight warning. Time to get creative. 

 

“Mum and Dad—“ Dick coughed, rather loud and obnoxiously... okay, no Mum and Dad underwater. Wally looked confused. “Uhmmm, I did live with _two_ others, a.. merman and uhhm mermaid.” His fins stood on end at the titles. “They raised me but they weren’t very good. Rarely around, Mu-.. She was always on something.” Again Wally raised his brows in confusion, but Dick understood. Eyes hurt towards Jason, but he didn’t need his pity. “He was always getting into trouble... didn’t need them.”

 

They all considerably slowed after, Dick down enough that he was next to Jason, their fins were brushing together making that ticklish sensation that sent goosebumps. That somehow brought comfort, Jason sighed and straightened his stroke before speaking. 

“So anyways, how far off are we from the breaks?”

 

That managed to shift topic considering Wally perks up his tail fins. “Oh right!! The breaks, I’ve never been to THIS one but it’s lots of fun.” He exclaimed, “We never ever get to go to breaks that often, the currents are too rough for the hatchlings. These are our times off when we’re near land.”

 

”yeah,” Dick commented, awkward chuckles considering Jason was next to him. “Busy times in the pod, but think you’ll enjoy today.” He winked. Holding up to stop. 

 

In front of them was the sight of fast moving currents below mountain waves, it dragged seaweed and sand which made the sight more evident. Below the rippling currents were filled with schools of colourful, massive lush looking... Both Dick and Wally were licking their teeth, their tails were moving side to side in a predatory manor. Hungry. 

If Jason knew he was being dragged out here to hunt he would’ve skipped, darting off into a school of fish like a chat and clenching the fish between teeth was the last thing Jason was going to do. Dick and Wally were squealing in joy as they did it though, after efficiently kill one in a single bite they fled off to hunt some more. 

 

“Jason what’re you waiting for?!” Wally called, reaching out to the red merman. This was sport to them, disgusting but sport non-the less. Jason shrugged, didn’t look as bad as other things the underwater culture had to offer. He sighed but swam right out to Wally and Dick, reaching for the discarded fish and taking a bite out the side. Didn’t taste as bad. 

 

“DUDE!” Wally exclaimed, Dick let go of his 4th kill and twisted at the sight of Jason with the fish, rushing over to Jason’s side quick, tails hooking around each other. Jason let go of the fish at the sudden contact “What are you doing? Don’t you know how to play?!!” 

 

“It’s okay Wally!! Jason’s uhmmm, new to this. He doesn’t know what’s going on.” Already with their tails intertwined, Dick leaned against him and wrapped his arms around Jason’s neck. Almost sitting on his hips. The close contact made all the blood rush to Jason’s cheeks.

“Just, Jay.. follow our lead. Catch the fish, whoever’s got the most at the end wins.”

 

”wins what?”

 

”Just go with it Jason!!” That was Wally, diving back into the currents of fish with his arms out. Swimming out and in the schools, grabbing as much as he could with his hands and teeth. Dick followed, uncoiling himself from Jason however taking his hand to pull him along. 

Dick got one between his teeth, Jason swatted at them with no luck. But the quick thrill got the better of him that pulled him through the currents with the hard bellows of his tail. The absolute control and power he had with his fins as he dived through the waters it was incredible, it was liberating for him it was—

 

“JASON GET BACK!!” 

 

Startled by Wallys outburst Jason turned, there was a flash of gray and blue in front of his eyes, sharp movements. In the corner of his eye he saw Wally flee, Dick held in shock. But he saw what they were scared of, Black eyes, razor teeth. Coming right for him. 

Shark. 

 

Jason screamed in the water, a mix of gargled wails and wobbled sounds coming from his throat (sadly Jason still hasn’t gotten used to his new vocabulary). It circled him, most likely started its hunt for fish before finding the mermen playing out in the pathetic breaks. Stupid! Stupid Dick for dragging him out here. Now he was going to die by shark not even a few days into being a merman, he wanted to go home!!!

 

”Jason!! Jason go please! Swim SWWWIIMMMM!!!” Dick pleaded, charging up to his direction but the circling swimming patterns of the shark cut him off. Segregating the two mermen. Wally had left so fast he was nothing but a yellow flash at the time, he’d expected Dick and Jason to leave too. But the blue tailed merman couldn’t leave the inexperienced to fend for himself. 

“Jason just go!! _Please_! Just GO! I’ll get it’s attention.” 

 

Only a few times in his underwater life had Dick came in direct contact with a shark head to head but everytime Bruce was there. Bruce was strong, able to protect Dick, usually wrestling the shark or attacking it head on. But Bruce wasn’t here, Dick wasn’t built like Bruce all he had was his agility. He needed to protect Jason. 

 

Jason, who was already fleeing, arms and tail working together to get him moving faster than he had ever gone in the water, his adrenaline being expressed by every desperate repeating gasp of water. He didn’t look back just kept going, the damned thing was probably still behind him waiting to snap off his new fins if he slowed down. It was becoming brighter the further he went, closer the the surface. Near shore, the city. 

 

Gotham, his old home....

 

A dock was in front of him, his wooden pillars wouldn’t protect him from the razor teeth of death behind him. Without a second thought Jason launched himself out of the water and onto the wooden dock. —It was the one he jumped off... Jason felt his heart sink, pulling his tail onto the old dry wood. Now in safety from the shark he let the water drain from his lungs and a breath of fresh (as fresh as Gotham could be). Water ran from his hair and down his scales, it felt.. nice to be out of the water.

 

”Jay— _Jason?!!”_ Scratch that...

 

Next to him, mop of red hair, fishing rod and that god forsaken baseball cap.

 

“Roy!?” 

That stupid fish talk had his old friend panic more... Jason knew Roy from before, _wayyy_ before he used to live with him, in his basement for a few weeks. That was before Roy was kicked out of his parents place for the bottles and needles in his room. The past few months they tried to stay in touch, Jason tried to help him with his addictions but he still had to look out for himself in that stupid shack while Roy was sent to that rehabilitation center for troubled teens.

 

Now his old — and only friend is crawling away from the merman with quick kicks of his legs. —Legs, Jason missed those.— Roy eyed the tail with the shimmering scarlet scales. Jason curled it around him more subconsciously, leaning away from Roy but holding eye contact. Fighting his urges to jump back in the sea.

 

Agonizingly long minutes pasted, Jason stopped gasping and sat dead still in front of his old headache of a friend.

“Jase-... Jaybird what??!” Jaybird, that stupid nickname given when a Robin flew right in his spaghetti. “H-ho-HOW?!! What Are—??!”

 

“Roy~” _STUPID FISH VOICE!!_ Jason tried to control his mouth and throat, trying to remember how to talk human. Tensing his throat, pulling at his mouth in a way that made it look more like he was getting toffee from his teeth rather than trying to speak English. “Errr Ro-oo~rOy!!” He managed, though struggled, sounding English enough. 

 

Roy stopped his panic on that spot and stared deep into Jason’s eyes, that same blue that always gave the stare of _seriously Roy._

_”_ Jason..?” Roy hushed in a much calmer voice. Jason nodded slow, better not to try and speak again. “Jason, how... what is this?” He reaches out and pressed a hand on the scales, Jason tensed and Roy pulled back like a hot stove.

 

Jason pressed a hand to himself, chest then to his tail. Sighing, “marrrr-... merr~mmAaann.” _Merman_ , why was English so hard.... “cher- changeeedd-d-d-d..” a huff, Jason rolled his eyes at himself clenching his fists before trying again, fins tapping in annoyance on the wooden surface. “I—iiiiIrr wAssees cha-ch-ccchanged!!!” Ending was a growl of frustration.

 

Roy hung his mouth open but wasn’t stupid enough not to understand, “Y-You were ‘changed’ into a merman.... guess that’d explain the t...tail dude.” He pulled orange locked out from his eyes, Jason nodded again. “How’s this even poss—“ Jason shrugged. “Okay then... what the fuck Jaybird...? I don’t see you for a month and now this!”

 

The merman gave off a gesture that suggested he was going to protest, without words. “No-no-no-No this isn’t real, okay... that stupid pill should be.” He waved hand out it lazily brushed on Jason’s creek making the merman frown. “Okay no, not in my head. You’re here... god-damnits.”

 

Jason showed the smile that said: _Don’t worry, wired for me too._ Reaching out to touch his friends shoulder. “Iiiiree—...” sigh, with a smile: _God damnits_. “Iiiee’ve mer-mmm-mised.. yuuu-ooo-u.” 

 

The smile Roy gave suggested Roy had missed his friend too, a hand went on Jason’s shoulder too. They both smiled, it’s been way too long after all the fun —and stupid. Times they had. “But Jaybird, why’re you talking like that?? Fish-thing??”

 

”wwww-wrell—Rro”

 

A flash of black, Roy jumped at the sudden splash and Jason was gone. He leaned over the edge of the water in look for his friend but it didn’t matter. Jason was held by the tail and was being pulled down into the waters, hands were on him. He yelped, air leaving his lungs to be replaced by water like a cage. The further he went the more panic filled him, Jason wanted back with his friend. 

 

“What were you doing on the surface!?” The words were growled, “with a HUMAN!!!” 

 

Hello Bruce. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Falling back in love though, have so many ideas. Jo being Jo fics will happen hopefully more. 
> 
> Tumblr:
> 
> PirateFrost.


	7. Confined seas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cave bound, alone and angry. Jason isn't going to like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I
> 
> Love
> 
> This
> 
> AU
> 
> Thanks for all the support you guys!!!  
> All the comments and suggestions are really helping and are always welcome

"Humans, Jason!! You can't comprehend how-how!" Jason was being dragged through the water by the back of his neck with an fierce grip that Jason clasped with both of his hands as he struggled, swinging his tail around furiously. It hurt, Bruce wasn't being gentle as he manhandled him through the water, deeper and deeper until the sight of the familiar reef came into sight and Jason's heart sank. " _STUPID_ , Jason. We told you!" 

 

"Let-- Lemme go!! _Now_ _!_ " Jason twisted and thrashed against Bruce's grasp but he wasn't strong enough by a landslide, it was like trying to push over a brick wall. Almost like shouting at a brick wall too, " _Ow!_   Bruce you're hurting me, you idiot!! Let. me. Go!! Fuck.  _Please_ , god dammit!" It was like a iron clamp on the back of his neck and Bruce wasn't listening as they approached the cave that Jason woke up in.

 

When they were inside Bruce didn't let go-- instead tossed Jason inside, the force pushed him through the water making him collide on the cold stone wall. The pain from the blow added to the throbbing ache at the back of his neck Instinct made him panic and swim towards the exit light but Bruce blocked his path, Jason rammed straight into him, Bruce stopped him from going around with his pitch black tail, knocking Jason back inside. "If it was  _anyone_ else that found you above with that boy!!" Bruce bellowed, his voice howling in the water. "They would've killed that boy for seeing you!! For seeing any of us!" 

 

A rush of ice went down Jason's spine, followed by his pent up rage. "Roy is my friend!! He-He would never-.." Jason shook his head, brows knitting together. "If you touch him, Bruce!!" Jason felt small as he tried to stand up for himself, Bruce was massive and clouded over Jason like a skyscraper. His fury red fins shook in his emotion, right now having Bruce even daring to threaten his only friend made him want to punch the merman, even if he knew he wouldn't be able to even touch him without being knocked back in his place.

 

Right now, Bruce was fuming at Jason, who was almost bouncing to get past Bruce as his hands shook. Bruce clamped strong fingers on his shoulders and pushed him back again. Jason glared and kept on pushing forward, Bruce had to hold him back. He was out of control "You'll be lucky if his memory isn't wiped!! It is absolutely  _FORBIDDEN_ to go up there, you could've been taken! killed! Thrown in a _tank!!_ Is that what you want, Jason?" Underneath all the anger and yelling Bruce was just being cautious for Jason, scared for the young boys safety. "Why were you even up there in the first place?!" His voice got reduced to a low growl but it was still evident that he was still pissed.

 

"There was... There was a stupid fucking shark!! It-It was chasing me, I had to get away. o-ookay!" Jason was just as furious but Bruce could see his shoulders slightly trembling, his eyes were getting puffy and red rimmed. The undercover of ocean water couldn't hide the fact that Jason was breaking down, it's been evident over the past couple of days had been eating at him but today with Roy was the final straw. "He was the only friend I-II-I ever had, you can't!!" His lip started to quiver, Jason bit hard on his bottom lip looking up at the roof as his chest puffed strained breaths.  "You've fucking  _ruined_  everything I've ever had." Even if it wasn't much.

 

It was never like this with Dick, it was already evident to him that Jason was nothing like Dick. Dick had adjusted in the first couple weeks of gaining his tail, he was frolicking around like any other merchild his age at the time. In the first few days in the water he grew to smile and laugh. But Dick was younger, more innocent, he had no life that was left behind before he joined the sea. Bruce with Jason was lost on what to do, Jason was completely cracking and Bruce couldn't help him in the way he wanted most, once a human was made to be apart of the sea they weren't able to go back. Bruce knew he was expecting too much from Jason, the boy had only been a merman for such a short time and his introduction to his new (forced) life was anything but easy. He had to keep on telling himself that this was now the best for the boy, that any other way could get him hurt or worse...

 

"Jason." Bruce said in a surprisingly calmer voice, "there are rules down under here, you are to not go above the water  _ever_." Bruce tried to ignore Jason clenching his fists against his sides. "Nothing will happen to the boy... this  _Roy_   will be fine." Bruce knew even if he blabbed no one would believe the human about his old friend being a merman. "But you're not leaving this cave until we return for our home in another days time."

 

" _What_ _!?_ " Jason demanded, gaining back his defensive stance. "You're _grounding_ me?! Yo-You can't do that!!"

 

"You're not leaving this cave, Jason." Bruce said sternly, Jason raised himself to Bruce's level again opening his mouth to protest but Bruce raised a hand and pressed it against his chest. A sudden pulse of energy flashed through Jason, followed with rays of blue light travelling over Jason's body before sinking into his sink like water. It made his body shiver and cringed. Bruce backed down, swimming past Jason a few metres before going up near the exit. He pressed the same hand that was on Jason against the exit rim, Bruce took a breath before the same energy that was sent through Jason coated the whole opening. A seam of film now covered it, that glistened like a bubble. Bruce now looked down at Jason, who was still confused and furious at Bruce. 

"I'm going hunting, I will bring you food in two hours." Bruce finally said before swimming through the bubbled barrier in the ceiling.

 

"No wait!! Bruce get back here we're not don--!!" Jason shouted, swimming directly up to follow him but quickly collided with something that sent him back. Shocked and confused Jason pressed a hand against the ceiling and watched as it held him back with a growing pressure. Icy water ran down his veins, he pushed against the exit but it refused to let him past. Clawing at it with blunt nails did nothing, it trapped him inside. "Bruce!!" He called, although he could barely see the black fins swimming further and further away. "Bruce! Bruuuccee!! Get-Get back here!" Panic filled Jason again, he continued to ram his shoulder into the barrier over and over, it didn't hurt but it wouldn't let him past. "Bruce _PLEASE"_ His voice was strained with effort. What the hell did Bruce do to him... He didn't own him like a piece of property! 

 

Claustrophobia was getting at him and he found himself swimming frantically around the cave, pressing his hands against rough stone walls searching for a way out, any imperfections in the rough edges of his cage. It was almost like a fish bowl, Bruce locked him up in a fucking stone fish bowl and he was trapped. He kept on swimming faster and faster around the bubble cage before charging back up at the exit, again it stopped him. Again and again with no result, every time he was bounced back, stress was building, his breath puffing and straining on his gills. Jason dug his fingers into his hair and pulled it from his eyes. He  _shouldn't_ be here, he  _shouldn't_ be trapped like a animal. He  _shouldn't_... "Oh god... Oh god... no, no please..." And Jason screamed, wailed as he let everything out, his tears added to the salt water. He can't be trapped again, no! no! no! He sank to the cold floor and continued to let everything out. Jason was lightheaded and cold as hot water leaked from his eyes. 

 

He cried and cried until he was just blissfully numb and just sat there on the cave floor, the light danced on top of him from the magic barrier (It had to be magic Jason concluded, nothing else logical could explain this.) to only remind him of how he was trapped, tail against his chest and arms around it, he caressed his scales softly and picked at one until it fell off. He ignored the pain but pulled off another and another until he had a patch of missing scales and red stinging skin. Jason couldn't tell how long he'd been sitting there, how long Bruce had abandoned him. He heard sounds of bubbling and joyful laughter before a confused " _huh?_ ...What is?" The shadow of a hand appeared down from the dancing lights. A groan was heard, "Oh he better not have... Jason!!" 

 

Jason didn't move as Dick easily swam past Jason's cage door and down to his side, he didn't react when Dick placed hands on his shoulders and spun him around. His expression was lost as his life was in tatters. "Jason? Jay..." Dick pressed a hand against Jason's cheek and saw how red his eyes still were. " _oh_ Jason... wha-what happened?" Dick hushed, his voice almost breaking as he pulled Jason's head against his chest, holding him close. Before he had came back to the cave he ran into Bruce, Dick was frantic to find Jason after the shark incident fearful he got lost on his own. Bruce had just said he was in the cave and staying there. 

 

But Jason didn't say anything but didn't protest to Dick's comforting embrace as he pulled him down to lay with him, their tails intertwining in soft movements, Dick curled his arm around him. "Please talk to me Jason... I know how you feel, I was there. Bruce once locked me in too with one of his enchantments." Granted that was after some...  _bad_ behaviour on Dick's behalf but it was common in their kind, locking up naughty children and hatchlings with enchantments. Bruce didn't understand anything he was doing wrong, he was born and raised like this. Jason wasn't. It took about half an hour for Jason to come back, before he started to open up to Dick. Starting with Roy and their history on land, how that stupid shark led him back to him. Bruce grabbing him and taking him back under where he shouted and eventually locked him away. All the time he was emotionless.

 

"Jason...?" For the first time he turned to face the other merman, staying comfortable warm in his arms. "I-I know it may not look like it but Bruce really does have a heart, he saved you remember? Gave you this home. He's stubborn but cares fast.. I'm going to talk to him okay? Make him understand that you're new... Just-just give him a chance, Jason?"

 

His heart sank at the memory of the merman who took his life and left him trapped.

 

"How... Dick, how can I?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr:
> 
> Piratefrost


	8. Things change

It took three and a half hours for Bruce to return to the cave with several live fish held in a net, the entire time he was hunting he couldn't stop thinking about Jason trapped in the cave. Deep down Bruce knew he was being harsh, considering everything... But the sight before him provided any kind of closure to Bruce. 

Inside Dick and Jason laid together sleeping, Dick had his arms around Jason's shoulders and his nose under his neck and had his tail rested comfortably on top of crimson scales. Jason was breathing softly and holding onto Dick's arms with gentle fingers and for the first time since he transitioned Jason looked peaceful as he rested. Probably even his first well rested sleep in a while when he was still human. Bruce felt his shoulders relax as he swam closer to the boys, dropping the net down before settling himself next to Dick. He was being cautious not to touch Jason for obvious reasons but comfortably petted Dick’s hair lovingly.

 

He didn't know the human world, only from what Dick had told him and he was far younger than Jason was when he got his tail but physical comfort was universal, it was especially needed for their kind, a time to bond and heal in the warmth of others. Bruce being Bruce was a very closed in person, always had been since he was young after his parents had... He only let Dick get close, half of the time it was Dick's forceful cuddles keeping him sane.

 

As soon as he started to settle against the opposite wall with his tail curled protectively around Dicks the younger merman started to stir, he yawned before sitting up, untangling himself from Jason who was still out cold. It took a moment for him to notice Bruce was back, then a stone gaze covered his features, his brows dipping at the sight of his mentor. 

“Outside. Now.” He demanded, and Bruce knew he was in trouble by his serious take-no-bs tone. Dick was never the authoritative one, he obeyed the orders Bruce gave him but this time there was no room for arguing. 

 

Bruce swam slow, up outside the roof of the cave where the shining barrier let him and Dick pass through easily, unlike Jason who was reaching out for the lost warmth in his sleep. It was a reminder to Dick that made his blood boil tenfold. They didn’t go far, just out of ear-shot in case Jason does wake up. Bruce had a clear guilty weight keeping him down, he tipped his head down when Dick started yelling. 

 

“What the hell were you thinking?! Locking him up?!! He’s terrified, Bruce!” 

Dicks chest was heaving with his fins following a jerky, irritated pattern. 

 

“He was with a human boy.” Bruce said, calmly as if comforting a lost mer-child. Bruce knew to tread carefully when dealing with a pissed off Dick

 

“As if that justifies locking him up, and _threatening_ his human friend.” Dick all but spat at him, swimming higher to take a stance on the bigger merman, it wasn’t intimidating and had barely any effect on Bruce. Jason didn’t hold back on the details when explaining what Bruce had done.

 

“I had to teach him a lesson, you and I both know any contact with the human world has the potential to put us all in danger, Dick. If they got a hold of him there’s no way in telling what would’ve—“

 

“Bruce you’re breaking him...” Dick expected the words to land on deafened ears but Bruce noticably stopped his defense. Jason’s not going to be able to function for much longer unless you _help_ him.”

 

A moment of silence rested between them before Bruce could find the words. “He doesn’t want my help, I can’t do it if he won’t let me.” Dick knew better, Bruce hasn’t even bothered to try, always gone and leaving Jason in Dicks responsibility. 

 

“I don’t care what he wants Bruce, you transformed him into what he is and you’ve got to help. Let him out of the cave.”

 

That’s when the pin dropped for Bruce, the flood gates unleashed. There was a reason Bruce has been avoiding Jason as much as he was, leaving it to Dick. “This isn’t my fault, Dick.” From the start.  “I know you were the one that dragged him under the water and to me.”

 

All feelings of anger were dropped on the spot.

 

”Bruce, he was out in open water. He would’ve drowned if I didn’t-“

 

”He would’ve been fine, Dick. You getting involved and dragging him under is the problem here."

Bruce deadpanned his words, knowing the feel effect it had on Dick. He didn’t want this. 

 

The day that Dick almost drowned it was only chance that Bruce found him. He sank down right in front of him close to death, Bruce didn’t have a choice. No matter the species he vowed to never let another die, not after his parents. But once the boy had his blue tail he was all alone, much like Bruce.... they worked together and were happy. 

He didn’t know if he could do that with Jason. 

 

“I-I..”

 

bruce took in a deep breath, closing his eyes and placing a hand on the merman’s shoulder. “I will speak to him.” Bruce said, and Dick knew he meant those words. “But you have to own up to what you did, Jason wouldn’t be with us if it wasn’t for you.”

 

Dick nodded reluctantly, crossing his arms around his chest in a submissive matter. “Will you at least lift the enchantment so he doesn’t feel like a prisoner?”

 

Silence as Bruce’s brows drew together in thought, he huffed in a deep breath and pulled Dick into his arms. He needed the embrace from his only family. “Yes, Dick.... I will. And I’ll work on accepting him into our lives.” 

Since Jason arrived Bruce noticed how much tension was put onto him and Dicks bond. It tested them in ways that Bruce didn’t like, he needed Dick as much as Dick needs him and how much now Jason will need to depend on the mermen. In hope for a better life. 

 

With them. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry to end on a cliffhanger, if people like this enough I'll try and get part two out soon, thank you.  
> Next chapter will get into more detail about stuff, really just wanted to establish things with this first one.


End file.
